


I'm glad we talked about this

by Lenilein



Series: Post-clásico self indulgence [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, FC Barcelona, I am fully aware that this is in no way what happened but I needed to write this alright?, M/M, Real Madrid CF, prank gone wrong, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: Leo confronts Sergio after what happened during the match.





	I'm glad we talked about this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys, I hope you all survived yesterday's match!  
> I just needed to write something after that scene with Sergio and Leo at the end of the first half, so this is what happened.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and remeber not to take this fic too seriously, alright? It's pure post-match self indulgence. 
> 
> PS: I'd love to chat to you if you also find yourself falling for this pairing!

 

Sergio felt oddly calm when he left the pitch after giving his post-match interview. He knew he should be fuming, seizing with anger at himself, the team, fate or whatever caused them to lose to Barcelona for the second time in one week. But he feels like he left all of that on the pitch. Now he’s just slowly trotting away from the sound of the culés celebrating their win.

He’s just rounding the corner to the hallway that leads to the dressing room when he hears someone running down the tunnel, their cleats clacking loudly on the tiled floor. And before he can even turn around to see who it is, he’s getting shoved into the wall. He has to look down to see the face of his “attacker”, which is radiating the same fury it had on the pitch an hour ago.

Messi’s hands hold on to his shoulders so hard it hurts and although Sergio knows he could throw him off without all too much effort, he stays where he is. Looking into dark eyes that are staring back at him in anger.

 

“What was that? You think you can just start pushing me around without any reason?” Messi snarls at him and Sergio can’t help but let out a disbelieving laugh at the question.

 

“I’m sorry, but who was the one that decided he needed to start a fight on the pitch? Sure as hell wasn’t me.” He just barely manages not to shout his answer, his fury returning rapidly.

“I wasn’t the one elbowing my opponents’ faces!” Messi seems to have lost the last of his self-control, shoving Sergio into the wall even harder.

 

Sergio lets out a long sigh at that. “Listen, I’m sorry for that. In that moment I was.. not thinking clearly, alright? I –“ He breaks off, feeling tears stinging his eyes all of a sudden. He told himself before the game that he wouldn’t open up to Messi. Not again after what happened the last time.

 

As soon as the tears start rolling down his face, Messi lets go of his shoulders and takes a step back in shock. “I just thought… wait so this was not about showing me that you’re still ‘a big strong defender’ after- well after last time.”

Sergio feels the strong urge to run away and hide at that question but he can’t do that without shoving Messi fully off him. And he has no desire to repeat his performance from earlier. So he takes his time to answer, wiping his face with his sleeve and standing up a little straighter. “Well, I’m not gonna say I didn’t… but. Ugh, why is this happening again?”

Messi seems confused at his garbled statement. “What do you mean ‘again’? Is this really about what happened three weeks ago?”

 

Sergio is just shaking his head at the other man, but he’s in no way surprised by his daftness. “It’s not about what happened, you dumbass. It’s about what didn’t happen afterwards.” Messi is still just looking at him like he absolutely has no idea what Sergio is talking about.

 

“You- “ Sergio takes another deep breath, he can’t believe he has to spell it out. “You didn’t call me after we- After what happened.”

 

Messi gulps and takes a couple more steps back before lets himself sink to the floor and leans back against the wall opposite Sergio. “I didn’t think you’d want me to. And then on Wednesday you didn’t seem to want to talk to me either, so I just left you alone. I was actually a little- I don’t know, disappointed?”

 

Sergio lets himself sink to the floor as well. This is not a conversation you have standing up. “So you’re telling me you wanted to talk to me too and then you got angry and had the urge to start a fight about it _on the pitch?_ ”

 

“I guess. But why didn’t you just call me if you wanted to talk?”

 

“I did. I called you like at least 10 times. After I couldn’t reach you a couple times I even asked Geri if I had the right number, you know, since he’s the one who gave it to me.”

Messi’s eyes widen at that statement. “Oh no. You really believed him when he told you whatever number you’ve been calling was mine without checking with someone else?”

 

“Kinda?” Sergio blushes furiously, realizing his mistake. Although Geri is a great friend he loves to mess with him too much to pass up on an opportunity like this. And he probably didn’t even know why he wanted to talk to Messi.

 

“I guess you didn’t tell him what happened, right?” Messi shakes his head at the question.

“Well then I guess we just started a fight on the pitch because Geri decided to pull a prank on me.” Saying that feels so ridiculous that Sergio can’t help but break out into laughter.

After a moment he hears Messi joining in. God, the both of them have to look crazy, sitting on the floor and laughing so hard that Sergio can’t help but fall over, clutching his stomach.

 

Messi breaks out of it first, getting up and offering a hand to Sergio who takes it gratefully. He can’t believe they haven’t talked for three weeks after one of the most amazing nights he had in a while just because Gerard fucking Piqué decided he needed to mess with him.

 

“So, what do you say, should we make up for lost time? We could go to my hotel room.” Messi is actually blushing while he’s asking Sergio out and he feels exactly like he did the last time.

 

“That sounds great, but I feel like we need to get back at Geri first.”

“Oh definitely, what did you have in mind?”

Sergio just grins back at Leo, an idea already forming in his head.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Leo, you wanted to talk?” Gerard asks, knocking on the door to Leo’s hotel room. It takes a bit until he hears someone moving in the room.

 

Geri is ready to face a sleepy Leo, guessing he went to bed when he didn’t hear back from him immediately.

 

Finally the door is opening and Geri can’t believe his own eyes. It’s not Leo who’s standing in the doorframe, looking at him expectantly. It’s Sergio Ramos. Yes, that Sergio Ramos. The captain of Real Madrid. The one who looked about ready to murder Leo a couple hours ago.

 

And to top all that off, he is only wearing a fucking towel slung low on his hips, his ugly tattoos on full display.

Geri can’t help but gape at him, unable to say anything.

 

And since he’s not going to say anything soon, Sergio does. “I’m sorry, but Leo’s already asleep. The… game really wore him out. Is there something I can help you with?” He actually has the audacity to wink at Geri, knowing full well what’s going through Geri’s head after that insinuation.

 

But Geri can just shakes his head at him, not trusting himself to speak yet. “Well then, if you’d excuse me, I’d like to go to bed as well.” And with those words Sergio shuts the door right in his face. Geri can do nothing but turn around and walk to his room on autopilot. What the fuck has he missed?

 

* * *

 

The laugh breaks out of Sergio as soon as he closes the door. He can’t believe they actually managed to get the better of Geri and he wishes he had his phone to take a picture of the ridiculous expression on his face.

 

He can hear Leo laughing from the bed as well and walks to the other side of the room to flop down on the plush mattress next to the other man.

 

“I wish you could’ve seen his face. This was by far the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in weeks.” Leo finally manages to stop laughing, but he can’t force the grin off his face when he turns his face to look at Sergio.

 

“Well I’m sure I’ll see it again tomorrow, when he tries to find out what’s going on between us.” Sergio sits up at that, turning around to properly look at Leo.

 

“And what are you gonna tell him?” Leo gets up as well after hearing the slightly concerned tone of Sergio’s voice. He takes Sergio’s hands in his and makes sure to look him in the eyes when he answers.

 

“I guess I’ll tell him the truth. That we had a moment after the first leg of the copa and decided to take the chance and then… well I’m definitely going to tell him that he better not mess with you again because next time it won’t be you I’ll start a fight with.”

 

Sergio just grins at Leo, not sure what to say. After a moment he settles on a simple “Thank you.” And feeling like he can’t keep looking at Leo he lies back down on the bed instead, pulling the shorter man into his arms.

 

“You know, I was really hurt when I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. I felt like I opened up to you and you just didn’t care, you know ?” He can feel Leo nodding against his chest.

“I know what you mean. After that conversation… and what happened after. I actually thought it was an act of yours to get into my pants.” Sergio snorts at that.

 

“Well, I’m glad that you know it wasn’t now. And that we could talk about it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Leo agrees. “But maybe we could actually go to sleep now? It’s been a hell of a day.”

“Of course.” Sergio murmurs, pulling Leo deeper into his embrace and feeling like a weight’s been lifted off his chest.

 

PS: In case any of you haven't seen it: [This](http://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/post/183188065592/messiv-lionel-messi-confronts-sergio-ramos-after) is the scene that inspired it all. (Oh btw, come say hi if you want!)


End file.
